


Над

by Oblako



Series: Selfharm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн - где-то чуть после Локи и Читаури</p>
    </blockquote>





	Над

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - где-то чуть после Локи и Читаури

За день металл нагревается, а за ночь остывает. Крыши разных зданий имеют разный запах, но есть в них и что-то общее. Запах ветра, имеющего для разгона место побольше полквартала, взрезанного рекламными стендами и растяжками там, внизу.  
Ветер, который никогда нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Темнота, которая только кажется препятствием.  
Вид на город.  
Кварталы и высотки огней.  
Красота. Отделённость. Спокойствие.  
Возможность не-быть. Дышать в самое лицо пещерному страху высоты. Балансировать, зная, что вниз не имеешь права. Не-знать. Не-помнить.  
Помнить всё равно.  
Опять придётся прятать руки.  
Там, внизу, удобные, комфортные раньше вещи кажутся чужеродными сущностями, льнут к коже, укрывают от взглядов маленькие грязные секреты. Противно. Необходимо.  
Сейчас воздух приятно холодит кожу.  
Ножик-малышка удобно ложится в руку.  
Мне нужна помощь. Мне ничего не поможет. Нат устроит сцену, когда узнает.  
Сталь касается кожи на правом плече, лезвие медленно идёт вниз, сантиметров десять свежего красного. Вдох, рука возвращается выше, новая полоса ложится в нескольких миллиметрах. Третья ползёт рядом с ними, боль остро-свежая для нарушенной кожи, но размыто-приглушённая для сознания. Крови не собирается даже на каплю. Четвёртая останавливается на середине, пережидая импульс нажать сильнее, глубже… нельзя, как нельзя шагнуть вниз. Царапина сравнивается в длине с остальными.  
Легче?  
Да.  
Нет, не знаю, пошёл ты, пошло это всё, звёзды неба, фонарей и чужих окон, бессмысленный узор линий, выше локтя, ниже локтя, вчерашние и почти зажившие, к чёрту, я сыт по горло этой крышей…  
Куртка тревожит новые следы, но это не важно.  
Это важно, но с этим можно идти дальше.


End file.
